Quiet Riot!
by Blackspiderman
Summary: After a long night of strategic planning, all Blossom wants is some sleep, but Buttercup & Bubbles have other plans for her. One shot. RxR!


**The Powerpuff Girls**

**Quiet Riot**

**Summary: After a long night of strategic planning, all Blossom wants is some sleep. But Buttercup & Bubbles have other plans.**

**Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls and its characters do not belong to me. If they did, I would have mouthed off to the presidents of Cartoon Network for canceling this show in the first place.**

**TV-G**

**

* * *

**

The city of Townsville…a nice, quiet place to live in. Especially tonight of all nights, where the villains are at rest, the citizens are asleep, and our little heroines are getting the rest they need so they are fully charged in the morning for any dangers that come.

That is…with the exception of our pink Powerpuff, Blossom, of course.

The proclaimed leader decided to stay up late into the night, preparing new battle strategies for the team. She wanted them prepared for any kinds of situations that would come. She took every single villain that they have ever faced into account, and through the entire night, devised up hundreds of different battle plans and scenarios for each of them.

The hours passed: 12:34 am, 1:57 am, 2:25 am, 3:45 am, 5 am. Blossom worked through the entire night, while her sisters slumbered peacefully. By the time she was finally finished at 6:30 am, she had devised up over 700 plans for each of the villains, and she felt very good about herself.

"Finally. It took all night and 20,000 pieces of paper, but I did it. I now have battle plans set up for every single villain in Townsville." She said quietly to herself as she yawned loudly. "Whew, I am beat. What time is it?" She looked over at the digital clock by the dresser draw and it read 6:32 am. "Oh my gosh! I've been up all night." She yawned again, even louder this time. "Well that explains why I'm so tired. Oh well, time to get some well deserved sleep."

Blossom stood up and went out of the room, grabbing her pajamas, putting them on and then going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She did not even notice that Buttercup and Bubbles were already up, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. She simply climbed back into bed when she returned and climbed to the middle, and went to sleep.

This didn't last long, though, as she suddenly snapped her eyes wide open and realized she had forgotten something.

"Hmm, that's weird." She mumbled to herself. She took a long at her bedroom door and saw it was wide open. "I thought I closed that door when I came in. Oh well." She yawned loudly again as she stood up and floated over to the door and closed it. Then she returned to the bed and got in, readying herself for a full 8 hours of sleep. But once again, her sleepiness prevented her from seeing Buttercup & Bubbles hovering over her as she closed her eyes.

"Boy, Blossom, that was weird, you know, with the door and all." Buttercup whispered to her. Blossom didn't open her eyes, though.

"Yeah. Weird." And she just responded while sleeping. But in another second, her eyes snapped open again, when she realized they were there. "Wh-Wha-"

"So Blossom, what's on the agenda for today?" Bubbles asked, perky as ever. Her sister was not amused, and glared at her angrily.

"Well, Bubbles, the agenda for me today is…sleep!" Blossom exaggerated the word 'sleep' to the two sisters, hoping they'd get the message. Sadly, they did not.

"Why?"

"Because, while you and Buttercup were off on Dream Land playing with Koozy and whatever stupid imagination Buttercup has, I was working on tactical battle strategies for our arch enemies. This way, we'd be in tip-top shape if we'd ever get into a situation."

"Blossom, you work too hard on those kinds of things. You should really take a break once in a while." Buttercup remarked.

"Well, that's why I'm going to sleep now, so whenever danger comes, I'll be bright-eyed and bushy tailed."

"Alright then, Blossom, if you insist."

"And don't you worry your pretty little head." Bubbles assured the tired Powerpuff. "We're going to make sure everything around here stays nice and quiet so you can get some sleep."

"Thank you, Bubbles." Blossom felt a lot better after hearing Bubbles's words, because she truly felt that they were going to do just as they promised. So Buttercup & Bubbles tip-toed out of the room to give Blossom privacy. But, while they were leaving, the floorboards started creaking loudly, which immediately annoyed Blossom. She glared angrily at them as they continued tip-toeing out of the room. Finally, Blossom got completely fed up and shouted "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY!?" And so the two sisters obeyed and rushed out immediately, shutting the door behind them. As she felt completely alone, she closed her eyes once again and tried to sleep.

But unfortunately, she was rudely interrupted…again.

_"GIRLS! BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!"_ Their father, Professor Utonium, yelled. Her eyes snapped open once again, this time she was very angry.

"_PROFESSOR, SHUT UP!!"_ Bubbles yelled from right outside the door. _"BLOSSOM'S TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

_"SLEEP!? IS SHE SICK OR SOMETHING!? IT'S ALMOST 7!"_

_"NO, SHE WAS JUST UP ALL NIGHT WORKING. ALL SHE NEEDS IS A LITTLE SLEEP!"_

_"OHH…OKAY!! WHAT DO YOU GIRLS WANT FOR BREAKFAST IN THE MEANTIME!?"_

_"I'LL TAKE SOME JUICE, TOAST, SOME CEREAL, AND SOME 2% MILK!"_

_"WE'RE ALL OUT OF 2%!"_

_"OH, WELL IN THAT CASE, I'LL HAVE SOME EGGS AND BACON INSTEAD!!"_

_"NO TOAST OR JUICE!?"_

_"NO TOAST, BUT LEAVE THE JUICE!"_

_"AND HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS!?"_

_"SCRAMBLED!!!"_

_"OK, THEN! YOUR BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN FIVE MINUTES!"_

_"THANK YOU PROFESSOR!"_ With that, the conversation finally ended. Blossom was relieved, as she was very closed to snapping. So she shut her eyes and tried to sleep again. Meanwhile, outside the room…

"Gee, I wonder how Blossom's doing."

"Oh don't be such a worry-ward, Bubbles. Blossom is such a heavy sleeper I'm sure she didn't hear any of them." The two sisters flew off downstairs to enjoy a nutritious breakfast, while Blossom, still in bed, crossed her arms in rage.

"I am not a heavy sleeper!" Blossom muttered angrily to herself.

**

* * *

**

Later that day, Blossom was still trying to get to sleep. She had gotten, like an hour's worth of sleeping before Buttercup & Bubbles 'struck again'.

There were birds chirping outside, and although they weren't bothering her, the two sisters weren't about to take a chance.

"HEY, STUPID BIRDS!" Buttercup yelled "SHUT UP! BLOSSOM'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" And then the next sound that was heard was the sound of gunshots from a shotgun that the girls used to shoot the chirping birds. As you could imagine, this immensely frightened Blossom as she immediately woke up and was now shaking in fear.

* * *

Even later that day, Blossom was still sleeping when Buttercup and Bubbles approached her. She was now very exhausted and did not care to be bothered by anyone. But this time it was an emergency that couldn't wait.

"Um, B-Blossom…" Buttercup whispered to the slumbering girl. She was a bit frightened of waking her up, because she knew anytime Blossom didn't get her needed sleep, she was cranky as heck. "Blossom, we need your help."

"Leave me alone, guys. I'm tired." She murmured quietly, but firmly.

"We're sorry to wake up, Red, but—"

"You mean like that last 20 times?"

"But Blossom, it's important."

"Yeah, see, me and Buttercup went into the Professor's lab, and there was this small, black sphere we found and we pressed a button on it, and something happened, and –"

"Well, can't it wait??"

"Um…I don't think so." What Blossom failed to listen to was that whatever Bubbles & Buttercup were fiddling with in the lab was actually a nuclear bomb that was set to go off in just 30 seconds. They couldn't wait any longer, but their sister refused to cooperate. They even had it with them and she refused to listen.

"Well, whatever happened, it's going to have to wait a little bit."

"Alright, Red, you asked for it." Buttercup remarked smugly as she and Bubbles covered their ears and ducked, waiting out the last seconds before the bomb exploded.

The entire house was engulfed in dark gray smoke, and when the smoke clear, it revealed that the room was completely dark from the explosion, along with the three sisters. They were all flown back into walls, with Bubbles & Buttercup on one side, and Blossom on the other side.

By now, Blossom had just about have enough of this, and finally gave in, as she grabbed her pillow, and walked out, cursing under her breath as she left.

* * *

Later that night, after the room had been cleaned off, Bubbles and Buttercup went back into the room, changed into their nightgowns and ready for a peaceful night's sleep. They had no idea what was coming next, especially since they failed to notice Blossom was already back in bed.

"Boy, keeping things quiet for Blossom sure was exhausting." Buttercup commented, looking over at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, but at least it's over now." Bubbles commented. "Now it's time for us to get some well deserved sleep. Goodnight."

"Night." She replied as both of them tucked themselves in for a nice night's sleep. But, this was short lived, because only seconds later, an obnoxious noise filled the air, and the two Powerpuffs awakened. They were both perplexed at the noise, and looked over at their sister. This was when they realized it was Blossom who was snoring very loudly. They realized it when they saw her mouth open and noise came out of it.

Apparently, this was part of Blossom's revenge plan against her sisters for keeping her from sleeping.

Both girls tried to wake her up vigorously, but it was no use, and as time passes, Blossom's snoring continued to grow louder and louder. The two sisters finally realized that this was because of their stupid actions to try and give her peace.

So for that entire night, Blossom's loud and obnoxious snoring simply grew louder and louder, and Bubbles and Buttercup just sucked it up and dealt with it and tried to block out the ridiculous noise.

Though if it helps, for the next few months, they were able to make crackpot jokes about it to her.

**The End!**

**Hoped you liked it. Just a little fun story based on Dexter's Laboratory: Quiet Riot!**


End file.
